A Twisted Story
by The-Oddity-of-Azure
Summary: There are two Malfoy children. One is sorted into Gryffindor. She becomes best friends with Harry Potter. Aveira is definitely breaking tradition.
1. The New Gryffindor

**Disclaimer for whole story: If I owned Harry Potter, why in the world would I be writing a fanfic right now?**

"Malfoy, Aveira,"

The porcelain-blonde girl took a few tentative steps until she reached the stool and took the hat from her brother, who had previously been sorted into Slytherin. She placed it atop her long hair, that grew darker and darker as her nervousness and slight discomfort from the stares of her peers grew. She was a metamorphmagus, and now the whole of Hogwarts knew it.

"Another Malfoy, eh? What to do with you….Every Malfoy has been in Slytherin, you know." She heard the hat's voice say inside her head.

"I do," she thought.

"You have bravery, a Gryffindor trait; you also have a strong thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would both suit you well, along with Slytherin. Though, the only reason you would fit in Slytherin is because you are a Malfoy…"

"If that's the only reason, I'd rather be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," she thought.

"Bravery…you also want to prove that you aren't who everyone thinks you are because of your name, you don't like the Malfoy label. I think it should be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last part, leaving Aveira in shock. She had thought for sure she would end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw; Malfoys _never_ end up in _Gryffindor…_

No one applauded. It was dead silent as Aveira put the hat down on the stool and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to a girl with bushy brown hair and stared at her plate. She didn't look up until a boy with black hair sat across from her. His round glasses covered bright green eyes that seemed to shine in the light. They were the most beautiful eyes Aveira had ever seen.

"You're Malfoy's sister, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"I'd rather be known as Aveira, if you don't mind. I don't like the Malfoy label." She replied. "And who are you?"

"Harry Potter," he answered. She took in the slightest breath, "But I'd rather be known just as Harry, if you don't mind." Aveira gave a small smile and so did he.

Then a boy with bright red hair sat down next to her.

"You're a Malfoy!" he said, incredulously.

"Aveira," Harry and Aveira said. Aveira giggled a little bit. "Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," he replied, a little bit hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you Harry, Ron." Aveira said.

When the Sorting was over, food appeared. There was so much food, Aveira was sure she was going to have a stomach ache later. As she reached for the Blood Pudding, she accidentally bumped into the girl with bushy brown hair.

"Oh, sorry," She said.

"It's fine._ I'm_ Hermione. What's_ your_ name?"

"Aveira,"

"That's a nice name," Hermione replied before turning back to her food.

After dinner and Dumbledore's speech, they were led to the Gryffindor common room. Before they got out of the Great Hall, however, Aveira chanced a look at her brother. Draco Malfoy caught his sister's eye. He couldn't believe she had been put in Gryffindor. It was just outrageous. He saw her wave and he waved back. Then he held up his wand and she nodded before turning away to walk out of the Hall.

When Aveira got to her dormitory, that she shared with Hermione and the other first years girls, she sat on a bed that she claimed; the one right next to the window. She sat and waited until everyone fell asleep. When everyone else was dead to the world, she went downstairs to the common room to see if there was anyone else in there.

When she saw that she was the only on awake, she pulled out a small, two-way mirror.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, looking into the small mirror.

Suddenly, her brother's face appeared in the mirror.

"Are you alone?" he asked. She only nodded.

"I cannot believe you were Sorted into Gryffindor!" he said, making Aveira's hair begin to darken once more.

"Neither can I. Father is going to be absolutely thrilled." She said, sarcasm coating her words.

"Malfoys are _always_ in Slytherin. And here you are in Gryffindor, Father is going to be livid." He said.

"Okay, I'm sorry Draco, but I'd really rather go to bed. I don't want to think about it anymore, alright? _I_ don't have a problem with it as much as Father will. It's just a school house, right?"

"I suppose…but expect a letter from Father by morning. You know he won't see it that way. You know he won't listen to that. He will probably hold it against you."

"Will _you_ hold it against me?" she whispered. Her brother's eyes softened a bit.

"Of course not, Aveira."

"Thanks." She said. He nodded. "Well, good night."

"Good Night." And with that she went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.


	2. Ugly Happenings and Happy Endings

**I'm not really one for author's notes, but I have to admit, I was over the moon when I saw that within a few hours of posting the first chapter, it already had more reviews than my first fanfic. Thanks you guys. **

The next day, Aveira woke up after about two hours of sleep, tops. Everyone else in her dormitory was asleep, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she got up. She got dressed and went down to breakfast.

When she got down to the Great Hall, there were only a few people in there, even less at the Gryffindor table alone. Two of these people were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Since she didn't know anyone else there, she went and sat a seat or two away from them, so it didn't seem like she was pushing her presence onto either of them.

"Good morning, Aveira."

She looked over to see Harry smiling at her. Ron thumped Harry's arm when he spoke to her. Apparently Ron didn't approve of her, probably because she was a Malfoy.

"Good morning." She said, before making herself some oatmeal. People were continuously arriving in the Great Hall. Soon, the whole Gryffindor table was full.

Then, in came hundreds of owls, bringing packages, things some of the students had forgotten at home. Neville Longbottom, Aveira's fellow first year Gryffindor, got a package. Actually most of the students got packages or letters, except Aveira and Harry. She thought she had evaded her father's letter when suddenly, a solid black owl swept down and landed in front of Aveira.

"H-hello Hathor," she stuttered. She unwrapped the letter from the owl's leg, thankful that it wasn't a Howler, but it was just as bad.

The owl took off again immediately. Aveira opened the letter.

**Aveira, **

**I am very disappointed in you. I have told you many times that the Sorting Hat takes your desire into account. You should have demanded to be in Slytherin. I'm sure you told it about how you don't like the 'Malfoy label,' didn't you? I am absolutely disgusted by this.**

**Furthermore, I absolutely **_**forbid **_**you to mix with anyone from Gryffindor. You will not associate with **_**any **_**Gryffindor student, and if you do and I find out, you shall dreadfully wish you hadn't. You shall **_**not**_** make friends with anyone from any other house. **

**Also, tell your brother I am proud of him. We only have the one owl, as your mother has sent the other two away to a few friends.**

** Your father,**

** Lucius Malfoy**

Aveira dropped the letter, which landed in her bowl of oatmeal.

She knew as soon as she read it that she couldn't follow her father's orders. She would be absolutely miserable if she did. Not talking to _anyone_ in her own house? That would be awful! And anyways, she was positive that none of the Slytherins would talk to her now, she was forever more known as Draco's Gryffindor twin sister.

She fought back any and all signs of emotions. She ignored the confused looks she got from Harry and a few other students who sat directly opposite her and sat there thinking until Professor McGonagall handed her her schedule. She looked at it. Potions first. She was relieved. Maybe a chance to see to Severus might perhaps make her feel better.

…

She walked quickly to the dungeons with the rest of the first years. She sat down, before anyone else, in the middle of the room. She was a bit surprised when Harry came over beside her, followed by Ron. Aveira glanced up at him; he smiled slightly.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. She was confused. Did he think she _owned _these seats?

"Sure, if you want to." She replied.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't think many people want to sit next to, as everyone else knows me by, a Malfoy. Especially an metamorphmagus."

"What's a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked her. She changed her hair bright blue and turned her nose into a beak.

"Oh," was all he said. Aveira changed herself back and giggled. He grinned back at her.

Then, class began.

…

Aveira walked to their next class with Harry and Ron, because they were in a conversation about how awful Snape had been to Harry during class.

"He acted as if he hates me!" Harry said, slightly upset. "It's only my first day! I had never even met him before today, I'm certain."

"I don't understand why he was like that!" Aveira replied. "He hasn't ever acted like that when he used to come visit Father."

"He's just a git." Ron said. None of them could argue with that, not even Aveira.

…

The first week went by quickly. Aveira hadn't spoken to her brother or parents at all that week and didn't feel a need to. She had ignored her father's wishes, and had talked to Harry and Ron every single day that week.

Next thing Aveira knew, she was outside with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. She nodded to her brother when she saw him, and he nodded back, but otherwise they didn't acknowledge each other.

"Everyone should stand next to a broomstick." Madam Hooch instructed, finally arriving. Aveira, Ron, and Harry all stood beside each other in a line by three old broomsticks.

"Put out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up'!" Madam Hooch called. Immediately, everyone began yelling 'Up'.

Harry and Aveira both got their brooms up with the first few tries, but most of everyone else was having trouble. Eventually, however, no matter how it came about, everyone was holding their broomsticks.

Then, Madam Hooch showed everyone how to mount their brooms.

"Now, at the sound of my whistle, you jump up from the ground," said Madam Hooch. "Go up just a few feet and then lean forward to come back down. When you hear my whistle- three- two-"

Neville jumped up before Madam Hooch gave the signal.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted. Neville flew up very fast. He must have been twenty feet up! He looked terrified and before anyone knew it, Neville fell from his broomstick and landed on the ground, his face in the grass. Madam Hooch ran over and checked on him.

"Broken arm," she said. "Come on, boy-it's okay, get up." she looked at the other students. "I must take this boy into the school. Don't go near your brooms or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

After Madam Hooch and Neville were gone, Malfoy started to laugh. Aveira quickly glared at him, though he didn't see it.

"Did you see his face?"

The other Slytherins laughed, too.

"Look!" said her brother. He sprinted and took a ball out of the grass. "It's that silly thing Longbottom's grandma gave him." It was Neville's Remembrall. Aveira remembered seeing it in class and at breakfast, though she hadn't paid any attention to it.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Said Harry. Aveira was slightly shocked by his standing up to her brother, but she would have done the same if Harry hadn't beat her to it.

"I think I should put it where Longbottom can get it- how about- at the top of a tree?"

"Give it _here_! Harry shouted, but Draco was already on his broomstick. Aveira and Draco both could fly, though Aveira was loads better than her brother. But, of course, Draco wanted to seem oh-so-great. He flew up to the top of a tree and called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger, the girl Aveira had met at dinner. "Madam Hooch told us we musn't move. We don't want trouble."

Harry didn't listen to her. He jumped off of the ground, and flew up to Malfoy_. He doesn't even need lessons! He s a natural!_ Aveira thought.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yes?" her brother said, looking worried. Harry shot towards Draco, who moved out of the way, but only just.

Aveira decided it was time to go up there. She grabbed her broom, and, ignoring all protests, flew up to the boys.

"Your friends can't help you up here." Harry called. Aveira flew up and hovered next to them.

"What is wrong with you two?" she yelled. Draco smirked at Harry, not looking at his sister.

"Catch it," he shouted, and threw the ball up in the air, before flying back down to the ground. Aveira and Harry looked at each other, before the ball started to come back down and they took of trying to catch it.

They both made a bit of a dive, trying to catch it. They flew fast after it, not wanting for it to hit the ground and break. They were neck to neck five feet from the ground, only a couple inches from the ball. Their arms outstretched, they reached for the Rememberall.

Then, Aveira and Harry, both, had their hand on the ball, holding it between their hands, only a foot from the ground. They landed, and Harry let go, so that only Aveira was holding it. They grinned at each other.

"HARRY POTTER AND AVEIRA MALFOY!"

their grins fell instantly from their faces when they saw Professor McGonagall charging outside.

"_Never_- in all my time at Hogwarts- come with me, now."

They two of them followed Professor McGonagall inside the castle, staring at the ground. They went upstairs, walking silently. They walked and walked until they came by a classroom. Professor McGonagall opened the door and poked her head into the classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, can I have Wood for a moment?" Harry and Aveira looked at each other, confused. Wood? What's that?

Wood turned out to be a fifth-year Gryffindor boy.

"Come with me." she said. They followed her to an empty classroom, closed the door, and looked at the three of them. Wood looked just as confused as the two first-years.

"Potter, Malfoy, this is Oliver Wood. Wood- these two are two new players for the team, including a seeker."

Wood suddenly looked joyful.

"Are you sure, Professor?"

"Yes, they are _excellent_ fliers. Was that both of your first times on a broomstick?" she asked them.

"Yes," Harry said. Aveira just shook her head.

"They both caught that thing in both of their hands after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. Wood now looked excited, Harry looked confused, and Aveira had a feeling that this wasn't going to be their last day at Hogwarts.


	3. A Nighttime Trip

At dinner, Harry and Aveira told Ron what had happened.

"Your joking." the two shook their heads. "Seeker? And a chaser? But first years never- you two must be the youngest house players in about-"

"A century," Harry finished. "Wood told us."

Ron was in shock. He was amazed. He was impressed. He was absolutely ecstatic.

"And you both get Nimbus Two Thousands?" Aveira and Harry nodded.

"We start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Aveira said. Ron just sat and gaped at them both.

Ron's older twin brothers came into the hall and hurried over, see Harry and Aveira.

"Well done. Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters." George said quietly.

"We're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year." said Fred.

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passage out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." Fred and George left and three people took their place.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" It was Draco, of course. Aveira felt the anger run through her. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry hissed.

"I'd take you anytime on my own," Draco replied. Aveira rolled her eyes. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron.

"I'm his second, who's yours?"

Draco was slightly taken aback at his sister taking Harry's side, but got over it quickly. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." he said, before leaving.

"What's a wizard's duel?" Harry asked the others once they had left. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die." Ron said as casually as he would have if they were talking about homework.

"But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards." Aveira explained.

"The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." Ron finished.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens."

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose." Aveira said, smirking. She was angered with her brother for being such a punk to her only friends.

"Excuse me."

They three of them looked up to see Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron said.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhear you and Malfoy talking-"

"Bet you could." Aveira murmured.

"-and you can't go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points Gryffindor will lose if you get caught! And i bet you will be caught! It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business." said Harry.

"Good-bye," Ron finished.

...

At half-past eleven, they met in the common room. The three were almost to the portrait when a voice spoke, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp came on, shining light on the frown on Hermione Granger's face.

"_You!" _said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother. Percy- he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry said to the other two. He opened the portrait and they climbed out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed them out.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so—"

Hermione stopped, looking at the portrait. The Fat Lady must have gone on a night time trip, for the painting was empty.

"Now what am I going to do?"

"That's your problem," said Ron.

"We've got to go; we're going to be late." Aveira said. They started off down the corridor, but they didn't get far before Hermione caught up to them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are _not_."

"D'ya think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve-"said Ron.

"Shut up, both of you!" Harry said. "I heard something."

"Mrs. Norris?" Whispered Ron. It turned out to be Neville curled up on the floor asleep, until, that is, the other four came up to him.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Aveira said.

"How's your arm?" asked Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good- well, look Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later—"Ron started.

"Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron glared at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, Ill never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

…

They went quickly and quietly as they could to the trophy room. When they got there, they saw that the others Malfoy and Crabbe were not there yet. They decided to wait a moment.

After a few silent minutes, Ron whispered, "He's late, maybe he's chickened out,"

Then they heard a sound. Thinking it was Malfoy, they pulled their wands. It turned out that it was not Draco Malfoy- but Argus Filch.

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Extremely frightened, Harry led the others away. Neville got scared, tripped and took Ron down with them.

"RUN!" Harry yelled. They all took off running. They soon found themselves near the Charms classroom. Harry leaned against the wall, wiping sweat from his forehead. Aveira soon joined him.

"I think we've lost him," he panted. "Aveira- I still have trouble believing you are a Malfoy, you're too nice, especially compared to _him_." Aveira blushed even deeper, if it was possible; her face was flushed from running so much and so far.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you- Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." she gave Aveira an inquiring look.

Aveira put her head in her hands.

"I should have known! I should have known he wouldn't show! He's too chicken to really fight; after eleven years, I still can't predict his moves. I am so stupid! It was _so_ obvious!"

"Aveira, it isn't your fault your brother is a git." Harry said, looking at her. Aveira grinned.

"Thanks Harry."

So, after getting ratted out by Peeves, and ran. They found a door. They got in and shut the door. They heard Filch cursing as he stalked quickly away trying to find them.

"He thinks this door is locked," Aveira whispered.

"I think we'll be okay- get _off_, Neville!" Harry said, as Neville, again, tugged on Harry's sleeve. "What?"

The others turned around and saw what Neville was freaked about. They were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor, staring straight into the many eyes of a humongous three-headed dog.

Harry opened the door and they fell outside it again, landing on top of each other, Harry and Neville underneath the other three.

"Ow…" Harry said, as Aveira fell backwards on top of him.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. Hermione was halfway on top of _her_, so once Hermione helped her up, she helped Harry and Neville up.

…

They started running once again, all the way up to the seventh floor to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked them.

"Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout." Panted Harry, before scrambling through the portrait hole.

They all collapsed into armchairs.

What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron after a few minutes. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped.

"I think I can see well enough to see three heads on that dog back there." Aveira retorted, still shocked by what they had just seen.

"Didn't any of you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry asked. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"No, _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione said, standing up.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." And with that, Hermione left.

"No, we don't mind." Ron said, staring after her. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

After a few minutes, Aveira had yawned enough times to decide it was time to go up to bed. She bid the boys goodnight and climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She plopped face first onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	4. Nimbus Two Thousand and TROLL!

**This chapter is dedicated to xXSammyXDXx, who saved my entire fanfic page because I went a little slow for a moment. Check out her stories, they're pretty cool and shtuuff**

Harry filled Aveira and Ron in about the 'package' in the Vault in Gringotts that was moved to Hogwarts and his theory about where it was. They all agreed that it had to be valuable or dangerous. Or perhaps even both.

The happiest moment they had had all day was when Harry and Aveira's brooms came in the owl post.

When they came in, all three of them could hardly contain their excitement. They got up from the table and half ran out of the Great Hall. But before they could get to the stairs, they met Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were blocking the way upstairs. Draco came up and took Harry's broomstick, still wrapped, and felt it.

"That's a broomstick. You'll be in for it this time, Potter."

"It's not any old broomstick," Aveira interjected. "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"What did you say you had at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" said Ron.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle." said Draco. This made Aveira's blood boil. Why did he have to be such a jerk to her only friends?

Before anyone could say another word, Professor Flitwick walked past, stopping at the site of the six students.

"Not arguing, I hope?" he squeaked.

"They have broomsticks!" Draco said quickly, pointing at Harry and Aveira. Aveira had never wanted to punch her brother so much before. She knew they wouldn't get in trouble, but the idea that her brother would sell her out like that, just because of his prejudice against Harry, made her upset.

"Oh yes, Professor McGonagall told me about that. What model is it?" Professor Flitwick asked, making Draco's jaw drop.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry said immediately.

"And it's really thanks to Draco here that we got them," Aveira added. Draco just looked at her in shock. Aveira only looked at him with a smirk on her face, her eyes portraying no emotion.

The three of the pushed past Crabbe and Goyle and ran up the stairs, holding in their laughter the best they could. They made their up to the boys' dormitories and Harry unwrapped his broomstick. Aveira decided to wait to unwrap hers in the girls' dormitory. The broomstick was absolutely gorgeous. Its twigs were nice and neat and it's handle was polished mahogany.

…

About fifteen minutes before seven that night, Harry and Aveira made their way to the Quidditch field. Wood wasn't there yet so they flew around, waiting on him. When he got there, he called them down.

When they got down, he began to explain Quidditch to them. Aveira knew most of it, but still paid attention just in case.

"So- that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" Harry asked, after Wood had explained about the Chasers and the Quaffle.

"What's basketball?" asked Wood.

"Never mind," Harry said quickly. Aveira giggled, Harry blushed. Wood continued explaining like nothing happened.

When Wood was done explaining, he took Harry and Aveira to the air. He threw golf balls for Harry and had Aveira try to get the Quaffle past Wood. Harry didn't let one golf ball fall to the ground and Wood could only block one of Aveira's shots.

…

"It's Levi-_o-_sa, not Levios-_a. _She's a nightmare, honestly." Ron said on Halloween after a particularly tricky Charms lesson. Someone bumped into Aveira's arm right after Ro n had said this. It was Hermione.

"I think she heard you," Harry said, seeing Hermione rushing ahead.

" So? She must have noticed she hasn't got any friends." Ron said, looking a bit uncomfortable despite his words.

…

That evening, Aveira had stepped into the girl's bathroom, and as soon she did, she heard crying.

"Hermione?" she said, remembering hearing Lavender saying that Hermione had been in there all afternoon. There wasn't an answer.

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Just…go away." came Hermione's voice, cracking at the end.

Aveira went over to where she had heard Hermione's voice and opened the stall. She Hermione on the floor in a heap.

"Hermione, is this about Ron?" no reply. Aveira knelt next to the crying girl. "Hermione, he was being a prat. He didn't mean it. Besides, you're more clever and smarter than he will ever be." The sobbing quieted. Hermione looked up.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. You shouldn't let him get you down. He's just a guy."

"You're right. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's all right. Now let's get down to the feast before its over."

She helped Hermione up and before they could back out of the stall they heard a loud grunt. They froze. Aveira opened the door slowly and looked out. There before her by the door was a huge, twelve foot tall troll. She gasped. Hermione, curious, stuck her head out of the stall and froze next to Aveira.

All of sudden they heard a little click- the bathroom door. Aveira and Hermione began to scream.


	5. Battling a Troll

**Oops… I didn't mean to not update for a few weeks…I had stuff going on… :/ however, I present Chapter Five!**

Through their screams, they failed to hear Harry and Ron burst in moments later. Really, they were oblivious the fact that they had, in fact, unlocked the bathroom door, come in, and had begun trying to save them, until they heard the Harry's voice.

"Confuse it!" he said, before making some strange sound Aveira didn't know what was. She didn't really pay attention to it though, all she saw was the advancing troll, crashing sinks as it came ever so closer.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron shouted from another part of the bathroom, throwing something metal at the troll, hitting the troll on the shoulder. The troll didn't seem to even notice its' being hit, but turned at the sound of Ron's voice, facing him so Harry could run to its other side.

"Come on, run!" he yelled at the girls, beckoning them towards the door. Aveira started running towards him, not realizing Hermione was still against the wall.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, making Aveira turn her head. The bushy-haired girl was still pushed up against the wall in terror. The blonde ran back to her, grabbed her wrist and dragged Hermione with her.

The troll seemed very confused by all the echoes and yelling throughout the bathroom. It started towards Ron, who was the closest and also had no way to flee.

Harry took a running jump from behind the monster and wrapped his arms around the troll's neck. The troll didn't notice Harry, but it certainly noticed Harry's long wooden wand stuck up his nose. It wailed in pain and spun around, blindly swinging his club, Harry hanging on for dear life.

Ron pulled out his wand and shouted the first spell to come to mind. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club lifted out of the troll's massive hand and rose high into the air before turning over and falling, with force, straight onto the head of the beast, making it fall slowly on its face.

Harry got to his feet, shaking and gasping for breath. Ron looked shocked at what had just happened. Aveira looked like she had just won the lottery; surprised, stunned, and excited. Hermione still looked scared.

"Is it dead?" she asked slowly.

"I don't think so—just knocked out." Harry replied. He pulled his wand out of the troll's snout. "Urgh-troll boogers." He said, wiping it on his pants, making Aveira giggle.

Suddenly, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came bursting into the bathroom, McGonagall in front. She looked livid, her lips were white and her face over all looked flustered.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she said, voice full of fury. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read so much about them."

"We didn't know what she was doing and came to find her. We didn't want her to get hurt, you see." Aveira told the professor.

Harry gaped at her. Ron dropped his wand. Aveira was one thing, but _Hermione Granger_ _lying?_ Not only that, but to _a teacher_!

"Well in that case..." Professor McGonagall began. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll alone? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I am very disappointed in you. If you aren't hurt, you better get off to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione then left without as much as a glance in the others' direction.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll." Professor McGonagall said, addressing Harry, Aveira, and Ron.

"You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The three first years hurried out of the bathroom, not speaking to each other until they were two floors up.

"We should have gotten more points than that." Ron complained.

"Well, at least we didn't get expelled. Lucky Hermione did that quick thinking." Harry replied.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that." Ron said. Aveira remained silent, walking behind the two boys. She was still thinking about what Professor McGonagall had said.

"_Professor Dumbledore would be informed of this._"

What if he decided to tell Mr. Malfoy about what had happened, and that she had saved a Muggleborn, and that she had done it alongside Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The very thought made her face pale even whiter than it had been before. She didn't want to face her father's wrath. He would furious, maybe enough to send a Howler. And Draco will definitely hear about it.

They got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and when they entered, they found the common room packed with students. Hermione was by the door, waiting on them. Not one out of the four of them knew what to say, so they each mumbled their thanks to one another before grabbing their plates to finish the feast.


End file.
